Luna's Lust
by senshi05
Summary: Luna has often expressed her annoyances with Usagi quite vocally but has rarely expressed her affection for the blonde bimbo. However, the dead of night provides the perverted pussy cat a chance to live out her fantasy at long last. Unfortunately, a good dream can turn into a bad nightmare within seconds. [CW: A bit of gas for comedy]


**Despite how beleaguered the Princess makes her, Luna has long harbored her true feelings for Usagi and used the cover of night to make her move.**

* * *

_Luna's Lust_ by senshi05

The second Usagi began her infamous snoring, Luna cracked one eye open in time to find the bun-head rolling over onto her belly in her sleep. A sly smile spread across the violet cat's face as she got up from her fake napping and quietly heading over toward the young Sailor Guardian across the floor. The look in the feisty feline's eyes were that of a predator's as she reached the bed and effortlessly leaped up onto the top. Her smile broadened on what she had found.

"Say now," Luna whispered very perversely with her bedroom eyes narrowing, "what do we have here?"

Usagi lay before her on her belly with her right cheek on the pillow and both arms sprawled out around her head. Her bubble butt was put on proud display clad in little more than an adorable pair of bunny panties. Luna felt her heart skip a beat in her arousal upon laying eyes on her prize along and a perverted grin stretching across her face. She allowed herself a giggle over how successfully she slipped that pill into the cake. The blonde bimbo belonged to her tonight.

Luna was never shy about giving Usagi a hard time when it came to school work or how she'd make a fool of herself in battle. However, there had been something about that dopey demeanor that the fussy feline found fondness in despite her efforts to not let it show. When Usagi wasn't tripping over her own feet or flunking every test, she was being a huge goofball when it came to either food or boys. Luna's droll looks would soon be followed by smiles of adoration.

At the same time, Usagi would often undress right in front of Luna under the assumption that a cat wouldn't get the allure of female nudity. This assumption was wrong as her mentor would leer lecherously at her hefty hindquarters along with her luscious legs. Although she was lacking in breasts, Luna found herself more than satisfied with her dummy thicc tush and let her perverted mind fantasize having it all to herself. Now, this dream would quickly become a reality soon.

"Sorry, Mamo," Luna declared silently as she strut past Usagi's thick thighs, "but I saw her first." She allowed her eyes to drink in the Moon Princess's large legs and closed her eyes to imagining being squeezed between them. Her head would stick out on top while the rest of her body was engulfed by Usagi's body fat and baby-bottom smooth skin, smiling in utter content. She could almost her the blonde bimbo giggling down at her feline friend's lecherous nature as she sat.

"One day..." Luna vowed in determination before coming up to Usagi's huge hiney. "For now, let's see what's under the hood," she declared with a sinister grin while unsheathing her fore-paws' claws. The frisky feline was careful enough to grab onto the underwear and not even prick Usagi's skin. Sure, the drugged girl would still be out like a light but the perverted pussy cat didn't want damaged goods. She yanked and pulled the pair of panties down halfway across her thigh.

Luna felt her arousal grow more than she expected once she laid eyes on Usagi's bare buttocks. Years of failed diets and compulsive snacking had shaped the Sailor Senshi's bottom into a mouth-watering pair of round dumplings. Luna actually found herself wiping drool from her mouth as the plump rump seemed so hypnotic to her, ordering her to obediently dive in. Sitting upright on her hind legs, the feisty feline brought up her fore-paws and pressed them both together.

"Bon appetite," Luna declared mischievously, giving thanks for the feast she was about to have.

With a villainous grin, Luna pounced upon Usagi's other buns and felt them jiggle once she slammed into them. "Mmmm, Mamo, you horndog," the incorrigible cat heard her princess mutter in her sleep. "I always knew you had it bad for me." The blonde bimbo giggled as she dreamt of her boyfriend making his move. All the while, her frisky feline wasted no time in nestling her head between the bouncy buttocks and putting her fore-arms around each one like one huge hug.

Luna purred out of pure pleasure as her face was smooshed between the round mounds she had lusted for, smiling with her eyes closed to immerse herself. It was second only to her fore-arms groping Usagi's fat ass all over in terms of dreams coming true. She moved her head up and down to rub her cheeks against the Sailor Guardian's other cheeks, reveling in her perverted fantasy coming true. They were all her's. Every bit of fat. All of its squishiness. Nothing could ruin it.

That is, until Usagi giggled aloud in response to Luna's booty call. "Well, you naughty little boy," she teasingly snickered, "if you want my big butt that badly..." The perverted pussy cat had been too caught up in satisfying her sexual cravings that the Moon Princess turning her body over caught her by surprise. She had only peaked out from between each buttocks in time to see the mattress coming closer above her head. Her eyes widened as her fantasy became a nightmare.

"USA-" Luna briefly exclaimed before Usagi rolled herself onto her back in her deep sleep. She moaned sensually as her arms and legs still remained sprawled across her mattress like the little kid she still was. "Mamo..." the blonde bimbo snickered in her own sexual fantasy. However, down below, her pudgy posterior had a pair of hind legs protruding out from beneath them. They both flailed about madly as cries for help also came out as all muffled but still desperate in tone.

Luna could only see pitch black but could feel Usagi's buttocks both pressing against her, pining her down perfectly. Her wailing didn't last long as she began to smother between the thick cheeks and tried harder to wriggle about in an attempt to slip out. However, the blonde's buxom body was far too overweight for a cat to budge even in the slightest. She could feel herself becoming weak by the minute from the oxygen deprivation even as she tried steadying her breathing.

Luna couldn't deny the eroticism of her position and even slightly pretended that Usagi was dominating her on purpose. However, between going out beneath a bimbo's big booty and wanting to live period, she knew which one she preferred. "So... this is how it ends," she strained to speak to herself, feeling the light fading fast. "Karma's... a real bitch." The frantic feline was about to pass out when her sharp nose picked up on something rather smelly to her horror. "Oh no."

"BRRAAAAPT!" Usagi's butt erupted as it blasted gas right into Luna's face. The strong stench alone snapped the perverted pussy cat with the most disgusting odor, instilling the urge to puke in her immediately. However, she managed to muster up enough willpower to unsheath her fore-claws and prick the dangerous derriere. Miraculously, Usagi's cry of pain rang out loud and clear before she rolled herself off of Luna. The choked up cat took in whatever air she could gulp in.

"Owie," Usagi whined like a big baby, waking up almost immediately. She rolled onto her side and rubbed where her buttocks were pierced. "What's the big idea, Luna?" she demanded before realizing what she had said. She sat up on the bed before standing straight and turning around to find a peculiar sight. Luna laid on her back with her eyes glazed over and her limbs stretched all about. Despite her moaning, her mouth seemed to smile as if declaring, "Worth it..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Luna," Usagi cooed sympathetically, picking up the lecherous feline in her delirious state. "You should really be careful when you sleep in my bed." One whiff made her nearly hurl. "Especially after my weekend binge." She still put on a smile while heading for the door, oblivious to her panties hanging around her thigh. "I'll make sure that you'll be nice and clean in no time." The farted feline's eyes snapped open in a look of dread as her nightmare got worse.

As Luna has so eloquently put it, Karma was a real bitch indeed.

* * *

**Being a mentor in Anime, Luna's lecherous side shouldn't be such a shock. Sadly, she tends to have Master Roshi's luck with her comeuppances.  
**


End file.
